


Colress Gets Colrestless

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Colress is the only person lmao, Dildos, Masturbation, Other, Whop Whop, i hope no one reads this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: A Friend wanted, I provided.





	Colress Gets Colrestless

He shucked off his coat, and his undershirt as quickly as possible, wanting to get rid of the heat that had overtaken his body, Arceus knows what caused it, but he needed to get rid of it. As soon as the clothes were out of the way, he sat on his bed, taking his time, letting himself feel his body, just like his beloved would. Particularly his chest, soft and sensitive.

A little gasp fell from his lips as he pinched his nipples. Moaning at the feeling of his own fingers. What had come over him recently? He was already firm. He kept himself from rutting against his bed, he didn't want to make too much of a mess. He played around for a while, skimming his fingers over his perky pink flesh before pinching them again, letting out another low moan.

But his cock cried for attention, throbbing against his bare stomach. He had wanted to play a little more. With a sigh, he let his hands drop, leaning back into the pillows as he began stroking himself. It felt good. Even with his barely touching fingers. He let himself thrust into his hand, groaning at the feeling.

He leant over the edge of the bed, pulling a black box from underneath, quickly opening it, shaking hands fumbling for the bottle of clear liquid and something a little naughtier.

He squeezed some lube on to his fingers, leaning back and spreading his legs, so he got a good angle at his own entrance. He couldn't help the little twitch he gave when the cold liquid contacted his ass. He gave a quiet mewl, pressing his finger inside himself, for a second, he let himself adjust, his body still quivering as his finger spread him open.

Carefully, he thrust his finger in and out, the tip brushing his prostate and making tears gather in the corner of his eyes. Arceus he wished that they were doing this, it would feel so much better from his beloved. He couldn't stop imagining their hands, skimming over his prostate, working him open in such amazing ways. He threw his head back as he slid in another finger, playing pretend, as if his finger were their's as they stretched him open, caressing his prostate in a loving manner.

Their body would feel so good above his, pressing into him in all sorts of wonderful ways.

Swallowing hard, Colress pressed a third finger into himself, a few tears trickled down his cheeks. He thrust his fingers into his tight hole, his back arching when his hit the right spots. He felt so good.

For a while, he worked himself open before deciding his fingers weren't enough. He wanted more. He needed more. With a wet pop, he slid his fingers out of himself, reaching for the dildo he took out the box before. He supplied a generous helping of lube to the toy before aligning it with himself and pressing it in.

When the toy was all the way in, he let out a sigh. It wasn't warm, like his love, but it'd do for a now.

He let himself get used to it before pulling it out and slamming it back in, hitting his prostate and making himself a quivering mess. That was so good, he had to do it again, and again and again!

He was pounding the toy into himself now, any pain in his wrist completely overshadowed by the pleasure he was giving himself. He fucked himself hard, moaning as if they were fucking him. So good, so good.

His cock throbbed against his stomach as he fucked himself. He could tell the fast past was having him near his edge faster. And with the image of them and the memory of their hands, he was having no trouble getting close.

With a few more pounds, Colress arched off the bed, seeing stars, crying out loudly as his own seed splattered against his stomach.

Coming down from his blissful high, Colress flopped back onto his bed, tired. He pulled the dildo out himself and threw it onto the floor without much care, along with the bottle of lube. No one would mind if he took a little nap right?

For a minute, he lay there, body still quivering and his pants slowing. With a noncommital sigh, he grabbed the edge of his blanket and wrapped it around himself.

No one would mind if he took a nap.


End file.
